


Джинни Уизли: История одного Рождества

by Lexi_Summers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Hogwarts, Suicide, Даркфик, Пост-Хогвартс, Рождественская история, Русский | Russian, Тяжелые моменты, ангст, драма, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_Summers/pseuds/Lexi_Summers
Summary: Рождество должно пахнуть хвоей. Эти слова Джинни запомнила еще из детства, ведь их так любила повторять Молли Уизли. Но у этого Рождества иной запах.





	1. Пять дней до Рождества

     Рыжеволосая девушка, почти девчушка, ловко маневрировала в потоке людей, нагрянувших в Косой Переулок всего за пять дней до Рождества. Казалось, все здесь пропиталось духом этого праздника: то тут, то там проносились родители с детьми, неся в руке коробки с шоколадными лягушками и тыквенными котелочками, упаковки лакричных палочек и мятных леденцов, а порой и свертки, напоминающие своей формой новейшие гоночные метла компании «Шторм».  
  
      Витрины магазинов сверкали рождественскими гирляндами всех цветов радуги, а над самим переулком, словно тысячи светлячков, парили огоньки, ловко зачарованные братьями Уизли. Специально для маленьких посетителей Косого Переулка Министерство запустило игрушечный поезд — точную копию «Хогвартс-Экспресса», который, переливаясь в свете рождественской атрибутики, пускал клубы плотного белого пара, катая веселящихся детей по улице. Но особую рождественскую обстановку создавал снег, что, кружась в причудливом водовороте, мягкими хлопьями падал к ногам волшебников, словно пыльца фей оседая на мантиях и волосах прохожих.  
  
      Однако Джиневра Молли Уизли, а это была именно она, как и сотни прохожих, спешащих поучаствовать в рождественско-скидочном сумасшествии, совершенно не обращала на все это внимание: девушку переполняло абсолютное и всепоглощающее счастье. И дело было не в снеге, столь непривычном для местного климата, не в рождественских подарках или даже скидках, а в том, что сам Гарри Джеймс Поттер хочет взять ее в жены. В будущем, но все-таки хочет!  
  
      Конечно, Джинни не уподоблялась детям, что ищут подарки, или ревнивым девушкам, тщательно обыскивающим квартиры своих вторых половинок, нет. Гонцом, принесшим добрую весть, была небезызвестная Лаванда Браун, девушка Рона, которая, как было известно всей магической Британии, совершенно не умела держать язык за зубами.  
  
      О, да, Джинни согласится стать миссис Поттер в самое Рождество, а что еще надо для счастья?  
  
      Только вот после столь серьезного подарка Джин просто не могла, не имела ни малейшего права, упасть лицом в грязь. Ее подарок для Гарри должен был быть самым запоминающимся, нужным и оригинальным. Увы, оббегав половину мелких и больших лавочек, аптек и ювелирных магазинов, она все еще не нашла того, что помогло бы выразить все ее чувства к парню.  
  
      И вот, наконец, она нашла его — подарочное издание «Темных Заклятий и Способов их Отражения». Эта толстая книга в кожаном переплете с украшением из простейших рун казалась девушке идеальной. Ведь это именно то, что поможет Гарри на его пути в Аврорат.  
  
      И стоя там, под падающим снегом, держа в руке, как казалось Джинни, самое ценное, что только можно найти на этой улочке, младшая Уизли поняла — она счастлива! И дальше будет только лучше! Да и разве может быть иначе? Особенно сейчас, всего за пять дней до Рождества?


	2. Четыре дня до Рождества

       Новоиспеченная Миссис Поттер с сомнением крутила перед собой светло-голубое бархатное платье. Не слишком ли оно консервативно? Не слишком ли вульгарно? Подходит ли оно к цвету ее волос?  
  
      О, да, Джинни волновалась, и причиной тому был ее первый выход в свет в качестве жены героя магической Британии. Вот-вот должен был состояться Рождественский прием в Министерстве, и времени на выбор наряда оставалось все меньше.  
  
      Но не только это волновало Джинни. Ее заметно округлившийся животик стало довольно сложно скрывать даже за широкими мантиями. А это значит, время пришло: сегодня им с Гарри придется сделать официальное заявление о скором прибавлении в семействе!  
  
      Зная способность магического мира превращаться из достопочтенного сообщества в стайку злобных пикси, готовых сожрать заживо за малейший промах, Джинни волновалась. Но Рождественский прием в Министерстве — слишком важное событие, пропускать которое семье национального героя просто непозволительно.  
  
      Крутясь перед зеркалом и рассматривая свой обтянутый тяжелым бархатом живот, Джинни была просто в панике. Она чувствовала, как где-то в районе груди ее словно что-то бьет… током? Нет, Джинни Поттер была волшебницей до мозга костей, поэтому ни о каком сравнении с током, конечно речи не шло. Но это лишь усугубляло ситуацию: она сама не знала, что чувствовала.  
  
      Казалось, еще секунда и Джинни будет готова прыгнуть в камин, убегая к своей матери, чтобы, как в детстве, закрыться в своей комнате и есть лимонный щербет под одеялом, скрываясь от всего мира.  
  
— Джин, ты здесь? Ты готова? — спешащий и по-мальчишески растрепанный Гарри ураганом влетел в комнату, едва не уронив любимый гибискус Джинни.  
  
      Смотря на свою жену, что была похожа на воздушную нимфу, Гарри ощущал себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле. Эти сияющие глаза, мягкая улыбка и нежные руки покоряли сознание, пленяя и влюбляя в себя Гарри.  
  
— Джиневра Молли Поттер, вы выглядите великолепно! Я буду просто счастлив идти с такой женщиной на прием, — полушутливо поклонившись, Гарри подал руку жене, которая с беременностью лишь еще больше расцвела.  
  
      И Джинни согласилась. Отбросив все страхи и тревоги, Джинни вдруг ощутила непонятно откуда взявшуюся уверенность. Ведь совершенно не важно, как ты выглядишь, когда рядом с тобой человек, готовый ради тебя на все. Человек, в чьей всепоглощающей любви ты нежишься каждый день.  _Твой_  человек.  
  
      И вообще, всего через четыре дня наступит Рождество: время подарков и веселья, семьи и дружбы, волшебства и чудес. И это будет  _их_  Рождество. И никто не сможет у них его отнять.


	3. Три дня до Рождества

      У вас когда-нибудь было чувство, что за вашей спиной кто-то стоит? Стоит, выжидая удачного момента, чтобы напасть? И вся ваша интуиция просто вопит: «Беги!». Но вы не бежите, ведь знаете, что бояться нечего, вам ничего не угрожает, а от интуиции стоит отмахнуться, как от навязчивой и противно жужжащей мухи. Не было? А вот у Джинни Поттер было.  
  
      В этот прекрасный зимний день, всего за три дня до Рождества, вся чета Поттеров отправилась за покупками. Небольшой магический рынок Годриковой Впадины был прекрасно украшен к Рождеству, превращая это место в настоящую сказку: венки из остролиста на дверях всевозможных лавочек, толстые рождественские свечи в окнах домов, парящие над прохожими ангелы и рождественские ели, благоухающие карамелью и хвоей. Отдельного внимания заслуживали домовые эльфы, переодетые в маггловских эльфов Санты и оленья упряжка с Рудольфом, которая предлагала юным гостям не просто покататься, а полетать с Сантой, ведь отвлекающие чары позволяли и это! Только вот что-то было не так. Очень сильно не так.  
  
      Внимательный прохожий заметил бы это: среди всей этой рождественской суеты и ярко украшенных магазинов практически не было детей, лишь взрослые сновали от лавки к лавке, стараясь не встречаться ни глазами с такими же покупателями. Свечи же, подпитываемые магией, казалось, растеряли весь свой огонь, блекло освещая лишь кусочки витрин. А в воздухе… В воздухе повисла опасность. Никому неясная, непонятная, но от того лишь еще более пугающая опасность. И Джинни Поттер это чувствовала.  
  
      Нет, не было ни паники, ни громких заявлений. Не было и побегов из Азкабана, как не было кровавых публикаций на страницах газет, лишь небольшие заметки о пропавших магах, которые то тут, то там исчезали по всей Британии. Кто-то исчезал из своих же домов, кто-то из примерочных бутиков, а кто-то и вовсе ушел в больницу и не вернулся. И можно и дальше убеждать население в том, что все это лишь диссиденты и предатели, которые бежали в более благополучные Францию и Италию, можно списывать все на любовников и любовниц, но жители магической Британии чувствовали, как что-то неуловимое и тревожное витало в воздухе.  
  
      Держа маленького Джеймса на руках, Гарри внимательно следил за прохожими. О, да, и он это чувствовал. Все чувствовали. Чувствовали, но боялись сказать. Боялись, что их мир, такой привычный и спокойный, едва установившийся и от того очень хрупкий, будет жестоко разрушен неизвестными. Магам было проще, подобно страусам, спрятать свои головы в песок, ожидая спасения.  
  
      Вот и семейство Уизли-Поттер, которое с такими потерями вышло из предыдущей войны, совершенно не хотело влезать в еще одну. Хватит! Хватит с них жертв, они заплатили сполна, они принесли свою жертву и спасли этот чертов мир, так пусть и он теперь спасет их! Так с общего молчаливого согласия лучшей стратегией защиты семьи была выбрана… политика невмешательства.  
  
      По какому-то негласному, неписаному правилу, Гарри и Джинни никогда не обсуждали происходящее. С них достаточно. Они — нормальная семья, которая живет нормальной жизнью и воспитывает самого любимого, милого и умного ребенка на свете — Джеймса.  
  
      Только вот Джинни ощущала себя крохотной мошкой, запутавшейся в паутине. Словно мышь, попавшая лапой в мышеловку, женщина пыталась забыться, вырваться из этого липкого и такого затягивающего ощущения тревоги. Всячески игнорируя голос разума и собственную интуицию, Джинни продолжала жить обычной жизнью, ведь если проблемы не видно — её нет. А закрытые глаза прекрасно эту проблему скрывают.  
  
      Да и не время сейчас думать о такой ерунде. Совсем скоро будет первое Рождество Джеймса — день, который должен пройти идеально, а у них еще даже свечи и ангелы не куплены! Да и подарок для Андромеды и малыша Тедди надо приобрести как можно скорее. В конце концов, кому какое дело до каких-то там пропавших стариков, когда всего через три дня Рождество?


	4. Два дня до Рождества

      Два дня до Рождества. Всего два дня оставалось до этого замечательного и светлого праздника. Однако, Джинни была этому совсем, совсем не рада.   
  
      За этот год произошло много всего, магическая Британия больше не могла спать спокойно. Борцы «Святой Инквизиции», возомнившие себя продолжателями дела Темного Лорда, убивали неугодных одним за одним. Только вот в отличие от почти выжившего из ума старика, который кидал все свои силы на борьбу с мальчишкой, «Святая Инквизиция» действовала четко и быстро. Не было ни акций устрашения, ни показательных нападений, лишь уверенный и холодный расчет, который был намного эффективнее политики бывшего Темного Лорда.   
  
      Криви, Томас, Тонксы и Флетчер уже пали жертвой новой, но такой знакомой, войны. В Британии вновь воцарилась эпоха жестокости и страха, кровавой тирании и постоянной лжи. В любой день, час и минуту Инквизиторы могли убить кого-то знакомого, родного и любимого, кого-то, кто был чрезвычайно дорог и важен: Гарри, Рон или даже Невилл. Каждый день рискуя своими жизнями, парни могли остаться на поле боя, так и не вернувшись домой. И ожидание этого дня убивало Джинни быстрее Авады.   
  
      Маленький Джеймс, в силу своего возраста, еще не понимал состояния матери, как не понимал он и происходящего вокруг. Играя с волшебными карточками или фигурками драконов, ребенок даже не замечал, как вздрагивала его мать каждый раз, как дракончик прыгал со стула на стул, топая массивными лапами. Не замечал он и того, как Миссис Поттер на миг перестает дышать, когда камин вспыхивает изумрудным пламенем, доставляя очередную записку из Министерства, не замечал и взгляда загнанного кролика при каждом стуке в дверь.   
  
      Но Гарри всегда возвращался. Уставший и раненый, но живой. Живой и такой родной и любимый, что это вселяло надежду и давало сил жить дальше.   
  
      Вот и сейчас он вернулся. Снял свою грязную мантию и пошел в душ. Когда он вернется, они обязательно поиграют с Джеймсом, приготовят ужин и, конечно, нарядят ёлку, ведь скоро Рождество. А в Рождество сбываются все мечты, вот и их мечта о мирном небе над головой обязательно сбудется! И тогда все будет хорошо. Обязательно будет. 


	5. Один день до Рождества

     Рождество должно пахнуть хвоей. Эти слова Джинни запомнила еще из детства, ведь их так любила повторять Молли Уизли. И, действительно, сегодня дом Поттеров пропитался этим запахом, который, казалось, проник в каждую щель, каждый уголок их жилища.  
  
      Шикарная рождественская ель, которую с такой любовью украшали Джинни и Гарри при участии крохи Джеймса, превратила небольшой дом в Годриковой Впадине в настоящий оплот Рождества. Не забыли Поттеры и про носки для подарков, развешанные над камином, а печенье с молоком для Санты так и манило к себе нежным ванильным ароматом. Пирог с патокой, рождественский пудинг и запеченная с фасолью телятина пахли так, что никто не мог устоять. Гора же подарков под елкой привлекала к себе внимание: рубашка и мантия для Гарри, ботинки из драконьей кожи для Рона, парфюм мадам Жожо для Лаванды и, конечно, маленькая, самая первая метла для Джеймса. Все, даже упаковка подарков, так и кричало о том, что их получателей очень-очень любят. Только вот их получателей больше не было.  
  
      Никого не было. Все были мертвы: Рон, Гарри, Джеймс, ее кроха, любовь и смысл жизни Джеймс, Лаванда, Артур, Молли, Падма, Невилл, Ханна… Их не стало, как не стало всего Министерства. И лишь необходимость укрыть рождественский стол спасла Джинни от неминуемой смерти. Прием в Министерстве в честь Рождества, VIP приглашение специально для семьи национального героя, лучшая охрана для Министра и его свиты... А теперь рождественские гуляния обернулись катастрофой. Только Джинни не чувствовала сожаления: она больше вообще ничего не чувствовала.  
  
      Пустота поглотила ее с головой и лишь какая-то пружина, что все это время была натянута до предела, порвалась, даря чувство свободы.  
  
      Ей было легче. Свобода кружила голову и будоражила кровь. Нет больше леденящего душу страха, сжимающего сердце стальными когтями. Нет беспокойства, заставляющего вскакивать каждую ночь в слезах. Нет и отчаяния, сжигающего душу и туманящего разум.  
  
      Ничего нет. Есть лишь смерть, но Джинни уже поняла, что смерть — это не страшно. Ты просто перестаешь существовать. Тебе больше не больно. Больно тем, кто остался, для тебя же наступает покой. Покой без боли и страха.  
  
      Размышляя об этом, Джинни вдруг увидела свое отражение в зеркале, совершенно не узнавая прежнюю себя: волосы потеряли былой блеск, сухие, потрескавшиеся и искусанные губы уже давно не улыбались той улыбкой, за которую ее полюбил Поттер, глаза не светились задорным огнем, а тонкие, словно паучья сеть, морщины прибавляли девушке не меньше десяти лет.  
  
      Джинни смотрела на себя, и не знала, кто перед ней. Не знала, когда из веселой и полной жизни девушки она превратилась в женщину без возраста. Они знала лишь то, что отныне она свободна. Нет больше томящего ожидания неизбежного, есть лишь она и ее уверенность.  
  
А вот и часы пробили двенадцать…  
  
Зеркало. Зеленая вспышка. Падение.  
  
Счастливого Рождества, миссис Поттер.


End file.
